


Billionaire Brat

by vesuvius (herculaneum)



Series: Gotham One-Shots [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Billionaire Brat, Bruce Wayne got hoes, Bruce is a whore, Bruce is an asshole, But we still love him, Drug Use, F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Season/Series 04, but at age 15, think Tony Stark in the first ironman, underaged drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herculaneum/pseuds/vesuvius
Summary: Selina giggled, leading them through the city, “can I stay while Alfred yells at you?””No, why is Detective Gordon watching us?”Selina groaned, “you up for running?””I’d rather die, to be honest.” Bruce replied, knowing that they were going to run anyways.
Series: Gotham One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168196
Kudos: 3





	Billionaire Brat

Bruce honestly didn’t know where the fuck he was, nor how he got there but he was naked so it must’ve been fun.   
  


His phone was telling him it was 4:28pm and that he had 137 missed calls from Alfred, which isn’t as fun. He decided to bite the bullet and just call him back.   
  


“Master B?”

”Hey Alfred,” his voice was thick with sleep and he grabbed a half empty bottle of tequila from the bedside table and used it to wash away the weird taste from his mouth, “can you track my phone, I kinda don’t know where I am.”

”How unfortunate, find your own way home, Master B.” Alfred then hung up, leaving Bruce dumbfounded.   
  


How rude.   
  
  
Bruce looked around the room and was pleasantly surprised to find that he was all alone, and his wallet was missing from his pants… typical.

He found the bathroom in the abandoned loft and quickly took a shower, he needed to look a little presentable.

He put on his clothes and headed out into the cool Gotham air, making his way towards the inner city.   
  


Thanks to Selina he knew which areas to avoid and most of the shortcuts so despite not knowing where the hell he was, he knew exactly how to get home.

”You look like you got hit by a bus.” Bruce nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of her voice, causing Selina to laugh, the sound echoing off the alley walls.

”And smell like a liquor store.”

”Gee, thanks.” Bruce grumbled, adjusting the sunglasses on his face.

The girl hopped down from the small ledge and threw his wallet at his head, “word was the golden child of Gotham was hanging around drunk degenerates, had to come see for myself.”

”And rob me?” His legs were beginning to feel like jelly so he sat down on the filthy back alley ground.

”I was actually babysitting it, took great care of it, if I do say so myself.” Selina shrugged and sure enough, all his money was there.

  
“Okay, so did you stick around long or is it one of those days where the night comes back in bits and pieces?”

”You made out with a guy.”

”I did _what_?”

  
“It was weird, but he was cute, if that makes it any better.” It did, for some reason.

”Anything else?” He asked, despite the sunglasses, he still squinted.   
  


“You licked alcohol off a girls tits, which was even weirder, drunk Bruce is a little wild.”

”When did I get naked?”

”You got naked?”

”Yeah, I woke up naked.”

“I don’t know anything about that, B.”

“Wonderful, will you take me home?”   
  


Selina laughed and helped him to his feet, “Alfred is gonna be pissed.”

“He already is, I tried to get him to track my phone but he hung up on me.” Bruce pouted, leaning way too much on the shorter girl.

”He’s not always going to come running, Bruce.” Selina told him, turning the down a different alleyway.

”But he should, my nose is bleeding,” Bruce was staring at the drops between his feet with a frown, “why is it bleeding?”

“I don’t know, did you snort anything?”

“I mean, yeah, but-“

”Jesus Christ Bruce, do you remember what it was?”

Bruce thought for a moment before smiling, “better than coke, is what the girl called it, fell asleep soon after.” The kid looked psychotic with blood dripping down his face, staining his teeth.

”You’re a mess, holy shit.” Selina mumbled, using his hair to pull his head down and her own sleeve to stop the bleeding, “you own me, B.”

”Anything you want, promise.” His voice was muffled and he sounded like a cartoon character.

”How about a new shirt that doesn’t have billionaire blood on it?”

”Too reasonable, ask me for a car or some shit.”

”Some _shit_? Who the hell are you and what did you do with Bruce?”

”Ah yes, because apparently licking booze off of boobs wasn’t weird enough, but god forbid I say a bad word.”

”Lift up your shirt.” Selina said suddenly and Bruce gave her his best impression of a confused puppy and tilted his head but did as told, lifting his shirt just below his nipples.

”Am I clear, officer?”

”Just wanted to make sure you were you.” Bruce rolled his eyes, clone Bruce was long dead.

”Can I move my head now?” He whined, his neck was getting sore and he’d much rather be covered in nose blood than walk around with a noodle neck.

Selina released his hair and took a step back, “better?”

”No.” 

“Perfect!” Selina giggled, leading them through the city, “can I stay while Alfred yells at you?”

”No, why is Detective Gordon watching us?”

Selina groaned, “you up for running?”

”I’d rather die, to be honest.” Bruce replied, knowing that they were going to run anyways.

”Alfred’s gonna kill you anyway, so…”

”Fuck it.” The teens were running back down the alleyway, “go up and break left!” Selina called from in front of him, he quickly listened, grabbing a hold of a fire escape ladder to his left and pulling himself up, running across the roof.

Suddenly Selina was in front of him, “switch!” He yelled as he leapt from the current roof to the one she was on and she slowed down so he could get in front of her.

”He’s got Bullock trailing us, jump now!”   
  


“K!” Without a second thought Bruce was jumping off the roof just as Harvey drives past the alley they land in.

Selina then sneaks them into one of her old spots and Bruce collapses on the old mattress, “holy fuck, that was a bad idea.” He groaned and he took off his sunglasses, setting them beside him.

“Do you think Alfred called them?” Selina asked as she laid down next to him, both of their chests rising and falling rapidly.

”Who else?”

”Good point.”

”Anyone else know about this place?”

Selina shook her head, turning on her side so she could look at him better, “why are you doing this, Bruce?”

”Because it’s easy.” He answered vaguely.

”What’s easy? Everyone hating you? Newsflash, you capped a child killer, no one is gonna be pissed about that.”

”I promised myself I wouldn’t kill anyone, no matter how much I or anyone else thinks they deserve it.”

”Yeah? Well I promised myself to look out for me, everyone else be damned.”

She played with his dark curls, not used to seeing them in their natural state and not gelled back, “I can’t disappoint people if I force them to lower their expectations.” He spoke softly and Selina smiled.

”Then maybe you should try harder, drinking and drugs only hurts yourself. If you wanna go full asshole, don’t hold back.”

  
Selina would live to regret her words.

* * *

  
  



End file.
